No Trick-or-Treating! (Daisy Duck version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Gibson household was all dressed up for the occasion. Minnie Mouse was dressed up like a cheerleader. Yakko Warner was dressed up like Sonic the Hedgehog. Wakko Warner was dressed up like Miles "Tails" Prower from Sonic the Hedgehog. Po, Minnie's father, was dressed up like Dracula. Tiana was dressed up like a fairy. Aladdin was dressed up like a waiter. Bambi was dressed up like a sheep, and Daisy Duck was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Aladdin exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Tiana asked. "Yes, I am," Aladdin said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Daisy inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Daisy said. It made Minnie, Yakko, and Wakko laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Daisy Duck face!" Tiana exclaimed. She ran up to Daisy, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, honey, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Daisy did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Aladdin said. "Wow, Tiana," Po said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Po," Tiana smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Aladdin." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Aladdin said. "Like a paint job." Po said. Then he noticed Minnie dressed up as a cheerleader, Yakko dressed up as Sonic, and Wakko dressed up as Tails. "Hey, Wakko, my man!" he said. He picked up the younger Animaniac and gave him a hug. "This is your fourth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Minnie and Yakko and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he a cutie?" Minnie said, "He's Tails." "Tails?!" Po asked, not believing his adoptive daughter. "I mean Miles Prower and Sonic's best friend." Yakko said. Po faced Darwin again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Wakko rubbed noses. As soon as Daisy grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Aladdin glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Daisy!" Daisy glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Bambi said. "Bambi, that's not a nice thing to say to Daisy." Tiana said. Aladdin didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Daisy mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Bambi said. "Bambi, stop calling your sister names!" Tiana scolded lightly. Minnie, Yakko, Wakko, and Po just gasped at Daisy's insolence, and Aladdin was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Daisy was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Bambi said. "That's enough now, Bambi." Tiana told him. Daisy jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Aladdin yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Minnie, Yakko, Wakko, Tiana, and Po gasped in shock. Daisy glared angrily at Aladdin and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS JAFAR!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Yakko, Wakko, and I are going?" Minnie asked. "Yes, honey." Tiana said. Minnie became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Yakko and Wakko following her. "Aladdin, what was that all about?" Tiana asked. Aladdin shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out. But you two saw her; she's totally out of control!" "But it's Halloween," Po said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Po, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Aladdin said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Po said, "Think of Mickey, Minnie, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and the Lost Jungle Cubs." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished Category:Halloween